


That Small Tale Where One Confesses His Love At 4:23am

by takenbyphun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, to whoever read the ruby fic this is to make up for all the pain and suffering i caused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbyphun/pseuds/takenbyphun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night where Josh is alone, restless and he keeps checking the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Small Tale Where One Confesses His Love At 4:23am

It was a peaceful night in Los Angeles and exhausted. His body basically melted into his bed when he came home 2 hours ago from a party at his friends. He looked over his alarm clock to check the time while he laid there restless.

4:05am

His sigh was so loud it made his small fluffy friend’s head perk its head up while their ears twitched. It started to purr as it made its way towards Josh from the end of his bed cuddling his head into the crease of his arm. This made him smile. He looked over at his alarm clock.

4:08am

This time a sigh was replaced with a groan. He couldn’t even play drums to make him relaxed due to the number of complaints from the apartment beneath and above him. It was one of the nights Josh thought to himself. He thought about texting Tyler but in Ohio it’s 7am meaning Tyler is asleep and will be more a few more hours. Once again he looked over.

4:09am  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Josh rubbed his eyes and angrily placed his arms back beside him making his cat run away. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Pulling the covers off him he hazily walked into his kitchen opening the fridge behind blinded by the bright white light. Scanning the fridge with his eyes he noticed a cupcake he still had from Tyler was in LA yesterday afternoon and they went to a local coffee shop but Josh was too full to eat the cupcake. That was before he dropped his best friend off at the airport to go back to Ohio and he misses him already.

Josh looked at his phone to check the time

4:13am

His stomach slightly rumbled so he got the cupcake out the fridge and sat on the kitchen counter eating it. Once he had finished he licked the leftover crumbs off of his lips his eyes focused on the kitchen clock.

4:19am

He thought about Tyler. He really missed him. These couple of months will be tough without him before they go on tour again. He’ll miss performing almost every day with him, constantly exchanging looks on stage to make sure each other were okay and they haven’t fallen yet. Metaphorically Josh had already fallen.

Ever since he went to Twenty One Pilots concert before he was in the band and he first laid eyes on Tyler he immediately gained a crush on him, his eyes stayed on Tyler the whole night focusing on his voice and the way he moves on stage. He moved around the stage like he owned it, he was a beautiful performer and he still is to this day. 

Now over the years Josh decided to keep his crush quiet especially when Tyler started dating Jenna. They’re still going strong and Josh knew that soon enough he would propose to her after the Quiet is Violent tour ended. Josh could never stop thinking about the crooked teeth, the fluffy hair, the glistening eyes and the contagious laugh and that broke him apart. 

Looking at his lockscreen which was a picture of him and Tyler with Tyler’s head on his shoulder as always, he smiled. In pictures it always looked like they were a couple and Josh longed for it to be reality.

4:22am

What if Josh told Tyler? Before it was too late. 

Opening Tyler and his text conversation looking at Tyler’s last text.

‘Miss you already buddy’

Josh started to type three simple words that could start off either an awkward conversation or the conversation he’s waited for his whole life.

His thumb edged towards the send button but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Who the fuck?” Josh looked at the time.

4:23am

Who was up at this time? There was no noise to complain about.

Josh walked over to the door and opened it to reveal him.

He stood there with his case, loose and comfy clothing and a look on his face Josh couldn’t read. His face was still beautiful and Josh’s heart was beating faster and faster.

“Tyler. What are you- “

“I flew back. I can’t be apart from you.” His voice sounded like he’d be crying.

“What’s wrong?”

There was a moment where Tyler took a breath and closed his eyes for a single moment. He opened them looking directly at Josh.

“Joshua Dun. I’m in love with you.”

“Wh- “

“Let me speak before you ask questions. Joshua freaking Dun. The first time I saw you I fell head over heels for you, you stared at me the whole night I was performing and I felt like I had to do my best to impress you. Then to find out you were the guy Chris told me about…” Tyler smiled to himself. “I’d never been so happy.”

“Tyler…”

“No, Josh. Let me finish. Ever since I’ve been so fucking in love with you. Your smile, your eyes, your hair, whatever color it is, your laugh, the way you drum. Your passion when you drum thrives me. It makes me feel like I’m walking on air watching you perform ‘cause I’ve never seen anyone drum like that. During interviews I can’t help but look at you talk ‘cause it’s so gosh darn adorable.” He laughed a little. “When I got home and saw Jenna and I kissed her I couldn’t feel anything. Spending time with you in LA has made me realise again how in love I am with you. I thought being with her would get my mind off you, it did for a short period of time but god I can’t stop thinking about you. I broke up with Jenna and told her everything. I took the next plane to LA as soon as I could to tell you this. I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I need to tell you how in love I am with you.”

This left Josh feeling every emotion as the same time as he stood there wide-eyed staring at his best friend who just confessed he felt the same way Josh did.

“I’ll just g-“ Tyler was interrupted by Josh crashing his lips against his. He instantly kissed back dropping his hand luggage on the floor so he could rest his hands on Josh’s shoulders while Josh’s hands were gripping the side of Tyler’s face. 

This was the moment they both dreamt about but they never they shared that same dream. That meant everything to both of them.

They pulled away and pressed their foreheads against each other as they smiled uncontrollably.

“Hello to you too.” Josh whispered. He grabbed Tyler’s case while Tyler picked up his hand luggage and put it in Josh’s room. “C’mon, you must be tired.” 

“Sorry to wake you up by the way.” Tyler started to take his clothes off leaving him in just his underwear.

“I haven’t slept yet, first nights without you have always been an issue.” Josh quietly said feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Me too.”

Josh climbed into bed and pulled the blanket open for Tyler to climb in next to him. “Well here’s to never sleeping alone ever again.” He smirked patting the empty space next to him.

Tyler climbed in facing away from Josh while Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler pulling him close.

“Goodnight Josh.”

“Goodnight Tyler… oh and one more thing!”

“What’s that?”

“Tyler Joseph, will you be my boyfriend?”

Josh felt Tyler smile and when he turned around to kiss Josh he already knew what the answer was.

Now they were really two happy boys.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to tweet me what you think @takenbyphun


End file.
